


Tech in the Basement

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [36]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Mechanical/Technical"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech in the Basement

Tosh knew that Ianto thought he was getting away with what he was doing on the lower level. She snorted as she watched him on the surveillance feed, creeping along, playing at being a secret agent. This was her base. No one came or went here without her being aware of it.

When she had first picked up on what Ianto was up to, she almost went straight to Jack about it. But then she got annoyed with Jack for something and didn’t tell him and the opportunity passed by. No matter, she was keeping tabs on it through her electronic eyes and ears. If Ianto did something that seemed like a threat, Tosh would know and she would report it then. She’d deal with the repercussions about keeping the secret later.

Besides, she suspected things were going to end badly. Ianto’s robot girl wasn’t doing very well. One night after Ianto had left, Tosh had gone down to examine everything herself. She had planted a few spy ‘bots around, which she could use to access the systems that were monitoring her.

She had stared for a very long time at the unmoving woman, covered in cybernetic attachments and gadgets. She’d crept close enough to examine everything that she had only seen through her cameras previously.

The metal bra and panties were kind of sexy, appealing to Tosh’s inner science fiction geek. She looked like something out of Metropolis. Sleek, spare, sexy, her chocolate skin showing where the metal suit did not cover her. The only thing that ruined it, took her from being a metallic supermodel to a science experiment was the really ugly and weird helmet on her head. Her face was framed by heavy bits of the suit too. Lights flashed through wires and illuminated tubings that were attached to the workings of the electronic bed she rested on, which seemed to be the life support system keeping her alive.

Tosh had dared to touch her skin, brushing her fingers on a bit of her exposed belly. Her skin was cool to the touch, and had made Tosh yank her hand back. The sexy illusion was tarnished, she seemed more a dead thing than a live thing to her now, a dying body instead of someone that would soon wake. Tosh had learned her name was LIsa, overhead as Ianto said it lovingly each day when he went there.

She had done her spy work, set her surveillance and returned to the hub to check that all of her connections were working. From that day on, she had not set foot in the basement. She watched Ianto with a morbid fascination as he visited Lisa each day and checked over the life support systems. She was almost obsessed with Lisa. She monitored her at all times, she had windows running with the video feed accessible as she ran through other tasks.

Tosh shivered as Ianto stroked his hands over the robot girl’s arms and legs. At times, the touches were so sensual, she had to look away because she felt weird. She wanted to go back down there and do the same thing, but something stopped her. He clearly had feelings for this unfortunate creature that he was tending. Tosh wondered what he was going to do when she passed. That time was coming, the life signs were growing more and more erratic on the monitors Tosh had set up. Ianto had to know this, he was there every day without fail.

She had questions she wanted to ask. She wanted to dissect the technology, see how it all worked. It was probably alien, something that came through the rift. Ianto had been at The Wharf when everything had gone down and the London branch of Torchwood had been nearly destroyed. Had this technology come from there?

Her fingers itched to go down and touch. To go and demand answers. But she would wait. It wasn’t the right time for questions yet. But someday, she would find out everything about Lisa and how she came to be a robot girl.

 

The End


End file.
